Water-filled room (Area 5 middle level)
:This article is about the room in Area 5's middle level. For other uses, see Water-filled room (Disambiguation). The water-filled roomMetroid: Samus Returns Official Guide pgs. 145-147 is a room in Metroid II: Return of Samus and Metroid: Samus Returns. Description The water-filled room is located in the middle level of Area 5 of SR388, and is explored during Samus Aran's mission to exterminate the Metroids. It is located within the Chozo ruins. In Return of Samus, the water-filled room does not actually contain any water, which is seen outside the ruins in the Grand Cavern. Instead, it is an artificial vertical shaft without any platforms in the middle, but with indents on the walls to help Samus ascend. Two Gunzoos patrol the room and fire at intruders; these are the only Gunzoos that appear in Return of Samus. The room's greatest significance in Return of Samus is that it contains four Red Hatches along its left wall. Each of these doors leads to an item room with a Chozo Statue holding a specific beam weapon. From bottom to top: Ice Beam, Wave Beam, Spazer Laser Beam, and Plasma Beam. Since Samus can only equip one beam at a time, she can use this room as a hub to easily switch between beams without needing to backtrack to previous areas. In Samus Returns, the redesigned water-filled room still appears to be the interior of a Chozo building, with angular architecture visible in the background. However, much of the room has been flooded with water, and it is now overgrown with vegetation, seaweed, and coral-like growths. The only remaining Chozo robot is a single Autrack, with the rest of the room's enemies consisting of various wildlife. The water-filled room has a more complex structure in Samus Returns. The middle two doors are part of a subchamber that cannot be directly accessed from the rest of the room. Samus must travel back and forth between the water-filled room and an adjacent room in order to reach the room's Red Hatch. This door leads to an upper section of the adjacent room, containing a Chozo Statue holding the Gravity Suit. Because Phase 7 was heavily expanded in Area 5, it is unclear if the water-filled room in Samus Returns corresponds directly to a single room in Return of Samus. It may be the case that the Gunzoo-patrolled room in Phase 7 was split into multiple smaller rooms in Area 5, much like the Grand Cavern. However, since both rooms are found in approximately the same location and contain four doors on the left side, it is most likely that the water-filled room is redesigned from the Gunzoo room. Connecting rooms In Return of Samus, the bottom of the water-filled room connects to a room that then leads out of the ruins and into the Grand Cavern; the top of the water-filled room connects to a nearly identical room. Four Red Hatches along the room's left side connect to item rooms containing the Ice Beam, Wave Beam, Spazer Laser Beam, and Plasma Beam. In Samus Returns, a Gigadora-covered door at the top connects to an Elevator room leading to the upper left section of Area 5. Two Beam Doors and one Red Hatch connect to different sections of the Gravity Suit's chamber. Inhabitants ''Return of Samus'' * 2 Gunzoos ''Samus Returns'' *1 Autrack *3 Glow Flies *1 Meboid swarm *4 Moheeks Items ;Missile Tank :In Samus Returns, a Bomb Block in the bottom right corner of the water-filled room leads to a vertical shaft lined with spikes. Samus must use the Grapple Point to lift herself through the shaft, then shoot a Missile Block to reveal the Missile Tank hidden within. The Spider Ball or Phase Drift must be used to avoid falling through the Pit Blocks below. Gallery M2 Phase 7 Gunzoo.png|A Gunzoo in Return of Samus MSR Water Filled Room 2 Grapple.png|A spike-lined shaft in Samus Returns References Category:Rooms Category:Area 5